La VeRdAd De La ReAlIdAd
by Hio Ivanov
Summary: despues de mucho mucho tiempo lo continuo espero no me maten por esto ULTIMO CAPITULO kaixyuriy y bryanxrei lemon de esta ultima pareja pasen y disfruten
1. Chapter 1

**HiO: privet si otra vez yo ya volví viva ¡**

**Kai: deberías continuar el otro fic HiO y no escribir otro nuevo**

**HiO: si pero no tengo inspiración todavía para hacer el otro algún inconveniente kaicito**

**Beyblade no es mió pero quisiera mucho que lo fuera este fic es yaoi no pondré lemon pero si decido continuarlo lo pensare (¬¬ si decides? HiO- no me interrumpas kai) pero me gustaría que gabz lo leyeras y todos aquellos que le gusta el beyblade es medio salido del trama por las generaciones les pido que se imagen a los personajes como en g revolution solo a tala, kai como en la primera con las características físicas de esta es que están mas guapos así**

**"Lo que dice el diario" solo este capitulo si lo continuo luego serán pensamientos**

**-dialogo-**

**(Mis metichazas XD)**

**Ahora el fic jejeje**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Capitulo I : Diario_**

En una mansión de Japón se encontraban 4 personas tyson, rei, max, kenny eso fue después de pelear contra el equipo bega daichi había regresado a su pueblo natal con su padre, hilary había salido de vacaciones con sus padres y kai había regresado a Rusia por la muerte de su abuelo como excusa sin que sus amigos supieran algo al respecto. La razón por la que los chicos se encontraban ahí? Por una carta que había mandado kai de Rusia diciendo que fueran a su mansión por un cofre que tenia en la azotea y que lo trataran con mucho cuidado. Los 4 jóvenes fueron a inspeccionar la azotea de la mansión cuando estaban en la azotea buscaban el cofre mas tyson encontró una caja sellada en cinta y lógico pregunto

-Chicos que es esto- mostrando la caja que había encontrado

-Pues parece una caja tyson- comento burlesco el rubio

-Deja tyson no sabes que puede tener- dijo rei

-Puede estar el cofre aquí adentro-

-Vamos tyson no creo que un cofre quepa en una tipo caja de zapatos- comento el jefe

-No nos dijo de qué tamaño era- y al terminar eso abrió la caja

-Miren son fotografías cartas y un diario?- dijo tyson

-No creo que la caja sea de kai o si? no creo que el tuviera esas cosas-

-Yo creo que si mira esto rei- comento tyson mostrando la portada de ese libro un fénix muy parecido a dranzer con unas iniciales en la esquina de este K.H

-Esta bien oigan miren estas fotos- dijo el yanqui

Mostrándoles a todos que en las fotos aparecía un chibi kai algunas con las marcas azules y otras sin estas pero las que mas les sorprendió fue una donde estaba un mujer de cabellos plateados y ojos rubíes junto a un señor de cabello azul marino vestidos de novios y otra que les seguía pero la joven con una pancita y la ultima mostraba a estas dos personas y un chibi kai ahí fue donde comprendieron que eran los padres de kai.(bueno yo así me imagino a sus papas)

Chicos lean esto solo contiene 7 hojas- todos se quedaron con duda de saber que era pero ni se dieron cuenta de cuando tyson abrió el diario de kai.

_8 de octubre Moscú Rusia_

"_hola diario hoy es un día muy especial es mi cumpleaños y sabes tu fuiste mi primer regalo del día espero que seamos bueno amigos y guardes mis secretos jaja te preguntaras quien soy mi nombre es kai hiwatari yo acabo de cumplir los 5 años te preguntaras porque ya puedo escribir y leer pues porque mi madre así lo decidió quiso que fuera mas avanzado pero dejemos de cosas es un día muy bonito y mi papa me regalo un lindo medallón con un fénix parecido al de la portada dice que se llama dranzer y que lo debo de cuidar muy bien por que es una reliquia familiar además yo no tengo hermanos o hermanas ni siquiera tengo tíos solo tengo a mis papas y a mi abuelo aunque es muy frió y de corazón duro yo lo quiero mucho que cosas. Mi mama dice que mi regalo no se acaba aun que me llevaran a Japón para visitar a mi abuelo sabes diario a el no le agrada quedarse mucho en Japón pero a mi me gusta ahí convivo con algunos sirvientes de esa mansión mi mama dice que partiremos mañana al amanecer espero que mi abuelito se ponga muy contento por esa visita. Jejeje te contare más mañana porque oigo los pasos de mi mama y quiero que piense que estoy dormido luego te escribo _

_atte.: kai hiwatari_

-Guau así que kai era un niño alegre me pregunto porque dejo de serlo-

-Tyson si guardaras si silencio lo sabríamos-

-Oye ray te oyes muy interesado en la vida de kai-

-Como no max si hasta a mi me da ganas de saber su pasado porque si tu supieras el no nos cuenta nada-finalizo el jefe

_11 de octubre Japón……………………………_

-Oigan porque tres días después no comprend….-fue callado por las miradas de los demás

_11 de octubre Japón_

"_hola diario te preguntaras porque tus hojas están mojadas pues yo te diré porque me encuentro ahora en el hospital porque? Sufrí un accidente cuando veníamos de camino a Japón el auto no reacciono en los frenos y nos volcamos no se que paso todo me daba vueltas quería que se acabara. Yo? Estoy bien según el doctor entre en una leve coma de un día, mas lo peor fue despertar y estar junto a esas molestas maquinas que suenan siempre pero realmente lo peor fue cuando la enfermera entro y me coloco la medicina y me trasladaron a otro cuarto no me gusta tener este suero apenas y puedo escribir, le pregunte a la enfermera donde estaba mi mama y ella solo agacho la mirada y me dijo lo siento me asuste mucho no sabia que pensar luego entra mi abuelo y con la mirada saca a la enfermera del cuarto y se sienta a mi lado, comienzo a llorar y mi abuelo me regaña diciéndome que no debo de llorar que sea un hombre pero no, no quiero ser un hombre quiero ser un niño quiero a mi mama por lo menos mi abuelo me dejo quedarme con unas fotos de ellos ¿que les paso? Pues murieron en el incidente del coche me dice la enfermera que decían los policías que mi madre dijo que ella no importaba mientras me salvaran. Diario los extraño muchos y desde ahora estaré con mi abuelo ,si ,yo, tu diario mi abuelo y dranzer._

_Atte.: kai hiwatari_

-Valla no sabia que los papas de kai habían muerto cuando el era un niño no sabría que decir yo-

-Rei actúas como si el estuviera aquí-dijo el jefe

-Pero es muy triste-dijo el peliazul

_26 de octubre Moscú Rusia_

" _si mi abuelo regreso a Rusia diario y me metió en una horrible abadía es un lugar tenebroso y lúgubre suerte que soy el nieto del dueño si no me tratarían peor que como me tratan a si conocía a un amigo nuevo se llama tala aunque su nombre real es yuriv que lindo nombre para un chico tan lindo como el, ojos árticos ,cabello rojo fuego,y blanca piel parecía un ángel, no se como tan bella criatura este aquí encerrado, pero esto diario es un secreto y a su amigo bryan ellos son muy amigos y a veces me CAI mal pero son muy buenos conmigo y que edad tienen? Pues tala tiene 5 igual que yo y bryan 6 no se que podré decirte Boris ese es el entrenador y jefe de aquí me a regaño por tener un diario y quieren que entrene con un trompo llamado beyblade se me hace, yo no quiero se me hace aburrido pero como mi papa dijo una vez que a el le gustaba mucho lo juego por el ,no podré escribir mucho ya que el me estará observando si no serán esas cámaras me caí mal que pase eso el lugar es feo la comida igual las habitaciones también y el dueño y la mayoría de aquí igual de pésimos bueno creo que Boris ya me descubrió nos vemos diario _

_Atte:kai hiwatari_

-Que cosas y yo pensé que a kai le gustaba el beyblade desde un principio pero veo que no pues que se le va a ser- dijo tyson

-Mas ahora le fascina este deporte- jejeje rió el yanqui- oigan miren lo que dice aquí

-Oigan es mi imaginación o a kai le gustaba tala-dijo el joven chino

-Yo creo que si además se ponía celoso de bryan-decía el jefe muy pensativo

-Como pueden pensar eso de kai era solo un niño- recrimino el jefe a lo k nadie puso atención

_9 de junio abadía_

_Mírate nomás diario tenia 8 años sin abrirte o por lo menos decirte un hola solo quería decirte que ya no soy el mismo por fuera e crecido y e mantenido mis emociones ocultas no quiero sufrir mas te quiero contar que tala es mi novio ahora, y las grandes noches juntos que hemos pasado aunque me priven Mostar mis emociones no quiere decir que no las tenga y yo amo a tala mas he estado muy preocupado por el pues hasta el momento también es igual que yo mas le han hecho unos análisis para hacer el proyecto al que ellos llaman cyborg tala y bryan es cada día mas sádico el? Si tiene novio su nombre es Vladimir Boris ya no sabe que hacer con nosotros por nuestra preferencias pero que me importa lo que el diga, hace poco conocí el amor y ahora lo tengo que perder me iré ya y no volveré._

-Es mi imaginación o cada vez kai va cambiando su manera de expresarse-

-Si jefe tienes razón pero es que yo hubiera echo lo mismo-

-Yo también rei pero que se le va a ser lo que paso paso-kenny

-Nunca pensé que tala y kai bueno que ellos-decía un sonrojado rei al pensar en el pelirrojo y su ex-capitán juntos

-Mejor sigamos leyendo haber que mas descubrimos además saber que paso con los enamorados-max

-Miren esto-tyson

_10 de junio abadía _

"_fue la mejor noche que tuve le comente tala lo de mi escape y el acepto mas no quiso ir conmigo a cambio me dio mi mejor noche y todo empezó con un tierno beso luego el m…………_

-Mejor nos saltamos esa hoja no-comento rei sonrojado por lo que sus ojos leían

Si- dijeron todos mientras asentían con la cabeza

-Bien pasemos a la otra hoja- comento el chico de gorra azul

_6 de mayo Japón_

_Hola otra vez sin abrirte 1 años solo para comentarte que estoy en un torneo de beyblade y voy a competir contra un soquete y bobo no dudo que tarado novato llamado tyson y realmente lo único que deseo es su bestia BIT yo eh estado bien e vivido solo o como sea realmente no tiene importancia también esta ese chico llamado kenny conocido como el jefe me gustaría saber que tendrá archivado sobre mi en esa latop luego esta ese chico que me quiso vencer con una bestia BIT creo que se llama max pero no tiene importancia otra que captar pero ni modo y luego para acabarla llego el neko ese de china no niego que es lindo pero no mas que tala tala diario? Pues no se mas de el desde mi escape pero creo que se ha de completar el proyecto cyborg y ahora ya no me reconocería como antes ya no tendrá sentimientos. Que se le va a ser pues bien perdí contra tyson y formamos un equipo y ya nada interesante seré capitán de esta bola de tarados_

_ATTE: kai _

-Como que soquete y bobo no puedo creer que kai me aye llamado así –

-No olvides lo de tarado-

-Si búrlate max a ti no le importaste no te dijo gran cosa-

-Además te dijo novato-

-Tu también jefe haber solo faltas tu rei critícame haber estoy esperando-

-O/o le parezco lindo…….En serio parezco un gato?-(hay rei no cambiaras verdad como que le ibas a gustar eso quiere decir Rei: O/O k cosas dices)

-Mejor sigan leyendo- max

_9 de Febrero Japón_

"_hola ya tengo diecisiete años muchas peleas muchas traiciones pero creo que ya no mas mi abuelo falleció no me dijeron no me avisaron ahora solo voy a dejarle un recuerdo y pues que te diré en el ultimo viaje que hice a Rusia hace 2 meses me entere que tala esta embarazado que como? Pues según lo que me contó bryan tanto experimento le causo ciertos efectos haciendo que en su cuerpo se como que formara una célula femenina permitiendo embarazarse tala esta muy preocupado mientras que la prensa lo publica que el ex beyluchador esta esperando un bebe y que eso será un gran avance para las parejas del mismo sexo pero te preguntaras de quien es el bebe? pues de mi si diario como lo veas voy a ser papa y al parecer de una niña que grande noticia lo que parece malo es que parece que nacerán el 9 de octubre y eso me asusta ya que ese día murieron mis padres respecto a mis compañeros odio admitirlo pero si son mis amigos y me agradan espero estar con ellos mucho tiempo y lo de mi hijita no se los diré no se como lo vallan a tomar este gran acontecimiento espero poder siempre estar aquí y perdona diario por no haberte escrito mucho pero me serviste para desahogarme gracias a ti a mis papas a tala y a todos. Cuando nazca mi hija también les regalare un diario _

_ATTE:kai hiwatari_

-Genial fue grandioso-rei

-Así que tala espera un hijo de kai que emoción-comento el pecoso

-Era genéticamente imposible pero ay una posibilidad que grande descubrimiento es necesario que investigue al respecto-comento el jefe

-Ya quiero ver a esa niña será genial jejej-dijo el chico de cabello azul

Ring-ring-ring sonaba el teléfono( lo se pero son sonidos baratos je)

-Si diga-contestando tyson

-Tyson eres tu, y si no le dices que no ocupo el cofre que es una caja sellada con cinta por favor la necesito mándenmelo por mensajeria-finalizo kai

-Pero…. Esta bien y felicidades kai por tu cumpleaños y que pronto vas a ser papa-tyson

-Que¡ como leyeron mi diario... saben que no mas mándenmelo luego veré como lo mato jajaja gracias y salúdame a todos –kai

-Tu igual-

-Tyson que te dijo-dijo ray

-Manda saludos y me dio la gracias y se rió jejeje-tyson

Y todos se decidieron que mejor forma de ir a entregar el paquete sino ellos mismo y ver a la futura "madre padre" con 8 meses de embarazo y porque no darle una grata sorpresa a kai...

**Continuara (si quieren) si no es el fin**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Emmm primero sorry por no continuar el otro pero no me a llegado nada a esta cabeza llena de aire**

**Kai: bien dicho (HiO: kai¡ ¬¬)**

**Espero les haya gustado este me quedo un poquito mas largo (poquito?)Acepto todo comentario. Y no les gusto alguna queja, critica lo que sea menos que me digan que odian el yaoi porque especifique que lo era como para que me salgan con el que no me gusta el yaoi**

**y perdón por lo poco original este fic es dedicado a ti GabZ sorry pero si lo continuo prometo mejorarlo tratar de ser un gran kaiXtala**

**les pido que me escriban y si lo continuo(depende de los review) **

**Kai: mhp ya todos leyeron mi diario por tu culpa ha y por cierto de donde lo sacaste eh **

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima ...**

**Kai: HiO regresa¡ **

**Una palabra lo cambia todo dos palabras te hacen feliz. porque no dijiste te amo porque a cambio de esas dos palabras mi alma murió, acompañada de mi fuerza e ilusión...**


	2. Chapter 2: rencuentro

Hola si lo se ya volvió esta pero esta vez volví para continuar el fic pero antes unas disculpas a las personas que me dejaron revió en el fic de amor oculto pero por inconvenientes fue borrado a cambio el siguiente fic será para todas esas personitas

Bueno mejor les continuo aquí esta el capitulo 2

Kai: y como siempre ni yo ni otro personaje mucho menos beyblade le pertenece solo el fic y los personajes que no sean de la serie(o sea mi lindo Sion)

Este fic pues es dedicado en especial a mi linda momy GabZ y a toda mi familia de FF

Fic mpregembarazo masculino

"_pensamientos"_

-dialogo

°°°°°° Cambio de escena °°°°°

(Metichazas mías ja)

Capitulo 2: rencuentro

°°°°°°°°°° casa de kai °°°°°°°

-Kai?- dijo un joven pelirrojo y hermosos ojos zafiros

-leyeron…leyeron ¡MI DIARIO!- grito el peliazul sin notar al pelirrojo

-Kai?-

-que pasa yuriy- algo molesto

-me amas?- pregunto como un niño chiquito el pelirrojo

-claro que te amo eres lo mas valioso para mi (ok medio cursi pero lo quiere)

Sabiendo de antemano que si no lo hacia yuriy se pondría histérico o algo, y no es que le mintiera en que lo amaba si no que no aguantaba el repentino cambio de humor y todo por su lindo embarazo y como se entero pues recuerda bien ese día……

---Flash Back---

Hace 7 mese en una parte la abadía en Moscú Rusia…..

-Hiwatari ¡- grito un muchacho enojado

-Que quieres kusnetzov-

-Como que quiero?No te hagas el inocente se lo que hiciste…...y espero te hagas responsable yo quiero a yuriy como mi hermano menor pobre de ti que le pase algo y….-

-Bryan¡- reprendió el pelirrojo mientras fulminaba al platinado con la mirada como mandándole un mensaje (mejor que el email )

"_entiendo" _–el platinado y se marcho dejando al pelirrojo con kai sabiendo ya un poco que pasaría . Ya solo el pelirrojo procedió a hablar

-kai yo quería decirte que….- tartamudeando

-ahora ya nadie me dejara en paz - recordando el difícil día que había tenido

-QUE¡QUE ACASO NO TE IMPORTA LO QUE ME PASE- _"ok cálmate yuriy tranquilo tu estado ya te esta afectando" _

-yuriy? Porque me gritas no es para tanto- un poco asustado por la actitud de yuriy( kai asustado jaja Kai: ¬¬ calla)

-es que no me entiendes vengo y te digo algo y no te importa y yo tanto que tarde en tener el valor de venir a decirte que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo y a ti no te importa no te importa nadie solo tu no es justo- llorando mientras de la impresión kai caía al suelo de rodillas..

-yu...yu…yuriy O.o- _"estoy mal yo no escuche eso no puede ser yuriy no puede estar embarazado es un hombre o si? Es ilógico y que yo sea el padre "_

-es broma no es imposible .- sonrió como pudo kai

-O si kai es broma, es imposible tomando en cuenta que Boris y tu abuelo me hicieron tantos experimentos en la abadía no es imposible a y sin decirte que desde que has estado aquí hemos hecho mucho ejercicio en la noche no?- termino de decir un poco sarcástico el pelirrojo y un poco exaltado

-te pones histérico no es para tanto- volviendo a sonreír ( ok ya es raro no es normal de kai sonreír mas de una vez)

-bueno al cabo tu eres el padre- y al terminar esta frase yuriy kai callo desmayado

/Fin del Flash Back/

-kai?- decía con insistencia el pelirrojo sin que este se la diera pues el ojirubi aun seguía perdido en sus recuerdo

"_si contar cuando me las ingenie para decírselo a mi abuelo "-_ esos eran los pensamientos que cruzaban la mente de kai en esos momentos…………….

/ Flash back/

Después de que el bicolor se había recuperado de la emoción de que yuriy estuviera esperando un hijo y fuera de el tenia que hacer lo mas conveniente que ir a decírselo a su abuelo si..porque si no lo hacia el quien no quería que llegara por otros medios y mucho menos por la prensa que no tardaría en darse cuenta si es que no ocultaban a yuriy no es que le diera vergüenza que ese hijo fuera de el y que toda Rusia se diera cuanta de sus gustos sexualmente y eso que ni su abuelo estaba enterado de sus gustitos a lo que haría mas difícil decírselo pero no imaginarse a la prensa con un articulo escandaloso diciendo _"integrante del equipo ruso embarazado? Y nada mas que por kai hiwatari" _no eso no podía ser tenia que advertir antes a su abuelo y así llego a la entrada de una gran oficina tocando la puerta y oyendo a un voz responder

-pasa- fue la voz que se oyó haciendo a kai temblar un poco y abrir la puerta para ver a su abuelo sentado sobre ese gran sillón atrás del escritorio revisando unos papeles

"_perfecto así no me pondrá demasiada atención"-_

-y bien kai que querías- dijo el viejo esperando que su nieto hablara

-abuelo voy a ser papa- soltó como si nada a lo que su abuelo lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa( ok ya se que es casi imposible pero es mi fic no?) y sin mas dijo

-y bien-

-y bien que abuelo?'- sabiendo la pregunta que se avecinaba a dar

-quien es la madre- ansioso el viejo por saber que tendría un nuevo heredero y que alfil su nieto se había hecho un hombre

-yuriy……yuriy ivanov- esperando un regaño

-a yuriy n.n…..o.o…O.o…X.x- desmayándose

/Fin del flash back/

-kai tu no me quieres¡ no me pones atención, debí hacerle caso a mi madre cuando me dijo que no me metiera con hombres como tu y yo no le hice caso pobre de mi¡-

-yuriy amor corazón tu no tuviste madre bueno si pero no la conociste- (-- )

-en serio? No sabia k desgracia…..am kai….tengo hambre 3 –de la nada le dio a kai una pequeña tira de un kilómetro

-yu a ti no te gusta casi nada de esto- pero antes de decir algo mas yuriy ya tenia ojitos de perrito diciendo cómprame

-bueno pero no le habrás a nadie si yura- algo preocupado por los cambios de actitud que a veces tomaba …

-sipo –

°°°°°°°°Aeropuerto°°°°°°°°

- uy al fin llegamos- el chico de gorra abrazaba a el pecoso

-recuerda tyson que nosotros solo venimos a entregar luego regresaremos- el pecoso se retiro par acercarse al chico

-tu puedes tener yu oportunidad con ese halcón- dijo por debajo a lo que rei se sonrojo

-lastima que el jefe no aya venido no?-

-rei ahora que lo dices kenny te dio la dirección de la casa de kai- impaciente tyson de ver a yuriy embarazado 0

-Pues que esperamos andando y con la orden del yanqui se fueron en taxi a la gran casa…..

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En la casa de kai se encontraba bryan discutiendo con yuriy

-te dijo kai que no le abrieras a nadie-

-si bryan pero tu no eres nadie je- sonriéndole a su amigo

-mhp- mientas bryan renegaba un bicolor con 2 jóvenes atrás cargando un buen de cosas que había comprado para yuriy fueron acomodadas sin que el bicolor se diera cuenta de que el platinado estaba en casa hasta que…………

-QUE HACES AQUÍ BRYAN- un poco molesto debía admitirlo aunque no tuvieran nada que ver SU yuriy y el no podía evitar ponerse celoso o a la defensa cuando los veía junto pero que podía hacer eran ellos dos mejores amigo mas su peor temor fue cuando bryan trono con vladimir aunque pensándolo mejor eso había echo que este se interesara por rei ja quien iba a pensar que el chico platinado iba a querer mucho a el neko

- lo que es lógico hiwatari venir a ver como esta yuriy a tus cuidados-

-no se preocupen Sion y yo estamos bien- sonrió el pelirrojo

-Sion?- ambos rusos sin entender al ojiazul

- se llamara Sion Hiwatari Ivanov- a lo que kai sonrió y bryan solo gruño

Tinglan ( sonido de timbre)

A este sonido yuriy se dirigió a abrir la puerta dejando ver a un trío que el conocía ya

-Hola tyson, max, rei-

-O.o- fue la cara que pusieron al ver al joven pelirrojo y ojos azul ártico con su vestimenta normal solo que sin la chamarra y con un leve bulto( ni tanto ya tenia 8 meses) en la pancita muy notorio comparado con la esbelta figura del pelirrojo

Más después del leve shock pasaron todos y….un poco atrás rei y bryan venían muy juntos

-que bueno que regresaste kot te extrañe- esto ultimo diciendo lo muy bajo imposible de que rei lo entendiera muy bien

-gracias /-

-ey ustedes dos vénganse para acá- les hablo tyson

Pasando todos a la sala sentándose dos en cada sillón y platicando de lo que habían hecho y lo que habían pasado en el vuelo hasta que tocaron el tema del diario

-toma kai espero no te aya molestado el que lo leyéramos- dijo nervioso rei por la reacción que tomara su ex capitán

-ay ni que dijera tanto no pudimos leer la parte donde nos cuantas la noche que tuviese con yuriy así que no te preocupes- dijo con imprudencia tyson

-y a todo eso como quedaste embarazado yuriy?- con inocencia y curiosidad pregunto el pecoso.

.….o.o….--…..o.o….o.o – quedaron las caras de kai bryan tyson y rei

Continuara

A sorry por la tardanza pero espero aya valido la pena aunque no creo gracias por leer mi fic a todos y a las personas que me dejaron review según me dijeron que no puedo contestar los review aquí así que les agradeceré en general a todas gracias:

GabZ

Reno Harochi

Dani Hiwatari

O-Rhin-San

Alu

Krystal H.I.K

Mayari HiIvKu

Gracias a todas por leerme

Kai: solo 7 uy no a nadie le gusto

Hio: silencio a mi se me hacen bien 7 además a mi mami le gusto que era lo importante también a las demás peo era para ella el fic entonces esta bien

Y sorry si confundo a alguien jejeje bueno nos vemos hasta la próxima

Poka¡


	3. Chapter 3: el nacimiento

**HiO: siii al fin 3 capitulo **

**Bryan: si después de tanto tiempo no? Que no te da vergüenza**

**HiO: si pero es tu sabes contratiempos para escribirlo…si eso **

**Bryan: a pero bien que hiciste otros fic no?**

**HiO: mmm pues bueno ya quieres la verdad bryan, se me fue la inspiración para el fic y no quería escribir una tonta**

**Bryan: mhp ya que "como se esto fuera algo mejor " **

**HiO: bueno como saben es dedicado a mi linda momy GabZ espero te guste el fic (que después de mucho continué) y descuida entiendo que este ocupada no hay problema**

**Beyblade no es mió si no creen que estaría aquí publicando o escribiendo el fic creo que no así que ni la serie mucho menos los personajes me pertenecen. Bueno excepto Sion ( derechos reservados míos y de GabZ ja)**

**Advertencia: pues creo que no solo que es yaoi (eso es advertencia?) a y que hay lemon de bryanxrei **

"_**pensamientos"**_

**-dialogo-**

**------------------cambio de escena o aclaración de horario**

**(Mis metichazas XD)**

En el capitulo anterior…

-y a todo eso como quedaste embarazado yuriy?- con inocencia y curiosidad pregunto el pecoso.

.….o.o….-.-…..o.o….o.o – quedaron las caras de kai, bryan, tyson y rei

**_Capitulo III : El nacimiento_**

- emm bueno max como tu sabras este… kai regreso hace tiempecito y hace exactamente 8 meses estando en la circuntancias que estábamos, una cosa llevo a la otra e hicimos ALGO que dio producto esta pancita jeje y pues realmente fue algo extraordinario pues kai tra…-

-en yuriy el no se referia a querer saber eso n/n- interrumpiendo al lobito

-si yuriy el no se referia a eso el queria saber que como pudiste quedar embarazado siendo hombre- sonrió pervertidamente "aunque no me molestaria oir lo otro jaja "

- ni lo pienses kuznetzov- imaginándose el pensamiento del pervertido platinado

-bueno pues que nadie nos va a decir me muero por saber - se desespero un poquitito tyson (no hay milagros je) al no ver a nadie hablar

-ennn, haber como les explico esto haber...haber- decía el bicolor no muy seguro

-que es tan difícil de decir o que?-

-calma mi lindo minino yo os explico- termino un platinado sonriéndole a rei sensualmente...mientras todos ponían atención al ver que nadie lo interrumpiría prosiguió

-bueno se acuerdan que nosotros vivimos desde la infancia en la abadía- todos los presentes asintieron y bryan prosiguió

-todos éramos expuestos a experimentos, bueno el caso es que Boris no hacia con yuriy sencillos experimentos como con nosotros , uno de ellos fue el cyborg-tala. Mientras a nosotros nos ponía entrenamientos para no tener sentimientos, a tala le hacían toda clase de cosas desde nuestros entrenamientos, unas medicinas o sustancias, hasta tratar de implantar un chip como en cyborg-tala…para no hacer esto tan largo en esos experimentos Boris descubrió una manera de crear una célula capaz de ser fecundada por así decir un ovulo y esto se daría en tala si seguía con los experimentos, cada determinado tiempo hasta quedar fecundado y para la gracia lo logro no kai?- termino bryan haciendo que todos quedaran boquiabiertos ante la explicación mas esperando que todos entendieras

-entonces puede tener mas hijos- el chico de cabello azulado no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-en creo que no y eso espero según esto Boris dijo que cuando quedara embarazado esto pararía totalmente…a menos que quisiera se volvería a implantar una célula así .si no imagínate tener un hijo por cada vez que estoy en la cama con kai uuu seria un buen lió jejej-

-en donde esta el bebe- pregunto el oriental (no se supone que ya lo tocaron deberían de saber. Todos: callate HiO: malos Y.Y)

-pues esta aquí entre mis órganos- fijando con su dedo un punto en su estomago

- y te van a abrir la panza- dijo como si nada el pecoso ( k lindo es max je)

-..nn…o.o…T.T… no me lo recuerdes – con lagrimitas en los ojos…. A si siguieron con preguntas en las que yuriy se reía, lloraba, se enojaba ..y le daban cuanta cosa de cambios de humor dejando a un muy cansado kai

----------------5 horas después-------------

-bueno tyson es hora de irnos- menciono max

-ok boys bye – se despidió dejando a los tres rusos desconcertados

-ya se van? No se van a quedar porque? Fue por algo que hice? Por algo que dije no se vayan no me dejen TT – se soltó yuriy

-no lo que pasa es que solo vinimos a entregar la caja que pidió kai - respondió max

--y solo por eso viajaron hasta Rusia que malgasto de su poco dinero- en joven platinado

-no te preocupes bryan kai lo pago toda la venida y la ida jeje- y acto seguido Salio corriendo con max de la mansión dejando a un no muy contento kai

-y tu que rei te quedas o te vas?-pregunto kai-

-se queda- contesto bryan al momento que abrazaba rei de la cintura

-este…bryan? –lo miro con un gran sonrojo

-si kot- acercándose a su oreja- la pasaremos muy bien

-bueno chicos con permiso ocupo ir a descansar vienes kai-

-si- a lo que ambos chicos re retiraron a sus alcobas

---------------10:00 pm + Moscú, Rusia + cocina + bryan y rei ¿? ---------

- mmmm bry…bryan nooo- respiraba y hablaba entrecortado por sentir unos suaves labios en su cuellos dejando leve marcas y unas manos muy escurridizas por todo su cuerpo

- porque no kot- alejándose de el un poco para observarlo, se veía exquisito como su pecho subía y bajaba agitadamente, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cabello y ropa desarreglados, y sus delicados labios abiertos jalando el poco aire que podía aspirar

- primera estamos en la cocina y… - no puedo terminar puesto que los labios del platinado se posaron sobre los suyos en un suave contacto que se volvio un cada vez mas delicioso, la juguetona lengua del platinado pidiendo permiso para entrar a aquella dulce boca que antes había explorado…

- el…pastel…de yuriy- alcanzo a decir rei entre tanto éxtasis que le proporcionaba el platinado con las suaves manos que recorrían descaradamente su cuerpo

- al diablo con eso- y sin mas poso a rei sobre la barra de la cocina, aun sin romper el beso comenzando a desabrochar la camisa que portaba el oriental, no tardo mucho cuando sus labios abandonaron los de rei para bajar poco a poco desde su cuello a un pezón ya erecto por la excitación, y sin pensarlo dos besos comento a lamer y succionar aquel pequeño botón rosado, mientras una de sus manos se dirigía hacia su pantalón tratando de desamarrar el nudo de su cinto…

- cof…cof- se oyó una diminuta tos, solo por llamar la atención…causando en rei un terrible sonrojo y tratando de cubrirse su pecho desnudo mientras trataba de arreglarse un poco el pantalón, mientras que en bryan una simple mirada de hielo recibió el recién llegado..

- yuriy me envió por su pastel pero veo que tienen cosas mejores que hacer- decía un bicolor sonriendo cínicamente

- largo de aquí hiwatari- respondio mordazmente el platinado ante dicha interrupción y ante el comentario

- no mas no lo hagan aquí no quiero luego saber que los sirvientes se quejen del desastre de cosina jaja – y ante dicho eso se retiro a su cuarto donde lo esperaba un pelirrojo

- bryan será mejor que no continuemos- pero el solo hecho de bryan oir esa palabras tomo a rei cargándolo y llevándolo hacia la habitación

- pero que pretendes hacer- mas volvió a quedar sin habla al ver como bryan se desnudaba frente de el y lo desnudaba a el (miralo y ni se queja) y soltando su largo cabellos de aquella cinta

-ven – fue lo ultimo que escucho rei de bryan mientras este lo metía a la regadera del baño sintiendo el agarre de bryan por su cintura, aprovechando para poder pegarlo a su cuerpo completamente . El calor aumentaba por momentos, y las manos de ambos comenzaron a recorrer sus pieles.

bryan abrió el grifo del agua despacio y un chorro de agua templada se deslizó por los espacios formados entre sus cuerpos. Sus labios se buscaron uniéndose en un beso húmedo y entregado. La excitación de ambos chocando y arrancando suspiros y gemidos.

Ambos estaban excitados y se apretaban fuertemente el uno contra el otro, haciéndose ver que se necesitaban. bryan tomó algo de jabón y comenzó a frotarlo por el cuerpo de ambos con dedicación con suaves caricias por todos su cuerpo

Su mano descendió por el suave trasero de rei acariciando y apretando, acarició su entrada, presionando levemente, obteniendo un gemido de éste, que se aferró bryan con fuerza cuando este introdujo un dedo en su interior. Comenzó a moverlo circularmente en sus adentros consiguiendo así el estremecimiento y los gemidos de su amado kot . poco después Pudo hacerse paso a un segundo dedo y del mismo modo un tercero felicitando todo esto el agua y jabon que recorria su cuerpos.

-Ahh...bryan...por favor...ya- jadeantemente

-..¿estás preparado...?-

-...si...-y dicho esto bryan delicadamente saco sus dedos del interior de rei.

bryan agarró a rei por su trasero y, ayudándose con la pared, consiguió subir lo suficiente para que se abrazara en su cintura y se agarrase a la pared de la ducha. Con cuidado y con la ayuda de rei, pudo por fin introducir su miembro en la entrada de éste. Por un momento, se quedaron quietos, hasta que el propio rei apoyado con una mano en el hombro de bryan y la otra en la pared de la ducha, comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo con lentitud incitando a bryan a moverse ya. No era virgen, no era la primera ves que estaba así con bryan, por lo cual aquello apenas le dolía un poco.

bryan se sentía aturdido por las sensaciones que le envolvían, y por los movimientos de rei y los gemidos que soltaba este, empezó a embestir a rei cada vez más rápido, haciendo que su amante aumentara considerablemente el tono de sus gemidos, a lo que el con la mano que le sobraba pues la otra sostenía la cintura de rei. Comenzó a tocar a rei por toda su longitud en movimientos al ritmo de sus embestidas

-B-Bryan...no puedo más...yo…ahhh...-

-Espera...yo también estoy cerca...- al momento que apretaba ligeramente la base del miembro de rei para que no llegara al orgasmo tan rápido

rei arqueó la espalda contra la pared de la ducha al no poder liberar su orgasmo. Poco después bryan soltó a rei dejando que el orgasmo llegara al fic , mientras el se derramó dentro de su cuerpo, apoyándose contra él y contra la puerta de la ducha. Bajó a rei cuidadosamente al suelo y lo abrazo

- fue delicioso- finalizo rei, para después terminar de bañarse para poder ir a descansar..

Mientras que en otra habitación acababa de terminar otro acto de intensa pasión entre el bicolor y un hermoso pelirrojo ( valla ni con el embarazo de yuriy este se detiene)

- te amo yuriy- el bicolor beso la frente del chico a su lado arropando sus cuerpos desnudos con una sabana de seda permitiéndose en el transcurso acariciar la pancita de su koi.

- mmm – se quejo yuriy mas a los pocos minutos ambos quedaron dormidos….

--------------------------1 mes después------------------------------

Bryan y kai se encontraban en la sala con una gran competencia y pelea entre los dos

- yep… este control no sirve hiwatari- al momento que aventaba el control del x-box 360

- no es mi culpa que sea un mal perdedor- riéndose

-cállate que yo no tenia ganas de jugar por eso me ganaste- al momento que entro un rei muy preocupado a la sala de juego

- que te pasa kot -

-bryan ya viene – decía un alterado rei como no sabiendo que hacer

-quien?-

-ay por dios kai tu bebe tu hijo- al ver la poca capacidad del bicolor en un momento como ese

- y que demonios esperan vamos- tras arreglar todo lo que se tenia que llevar partieron hacia la clínica donde iba a nacer su hijo. Al llegar prepararon todo, encontraron a al doctor que operaria a yuriy ( obviamente todo quedaría confidencial) y ya en la sala del quirófano…

- maldición como demonios me pasa esto a mi- maldecía a todo pulmón en el quirófano

-tranquilo yuriy respira calmado- lo tranquilizaba un kai vestido de doctor ¬

- tranquilo, tranquilo como diablos esperas que este tranquilo cuando se que me van a abrir maldito engendro del demonio por tu culpa estoy aquí , si hubieras podido espera tu tonta calentura pero no, siempre hay que complacer al señorito ¬¬…y…..- no termino puesto quedo dormido

- O.O yuriy que pasa-

-descuide solo ya hizo efecto la anestesia señorito- y todos los presentes le miraron picadamente-

- u/u solo hagan su maldito trabajo-

------------------------------------------Horas mas tarde----------------

Un chico pelirrojo despertaba en una habitación del hospital con un fuerte dolor de estomago… y algo mareado por la anestesia

- mi bebe- pronuncio al no encontrar a su bebe cerca de el

- aquí esta yuriy- fue lo único que el pelirrojo ocupo oír para voltear a donde provenía dicha voz para encontrarse un hermoso cuadro. Nada mas que sus dos mas grandes amores de su vida por un lado su amado kai cargando un pequeño bultito azul en sus brazos el cual según el era su hijo

- kai podría- mientras estiraba sus manos hacia la criatura…

" que hermoso" – pensó yuriy al tener a su bebe en las manos el solo echo de cargarlo hacia que un calor especial corriera por el, un calor de amor hacia aquella criatura, producto de un gran amor

Tock tock ( sonido de puerta)

-podemos pasar- mientras un cabellera platinada se asomaba por la puerta recién abierta dando kai un diminuto afirmativo con la cabeza dando paso a bryan y rei que al parecer estaban ansiosos de conocer al bebe

- y bien donde esta – a lo que kai le indico a rei con un simple gesto de su mano que yuriy lo tenia, y rei cual gato se acerco con un bryan atrás de el

- mira bryan que lindo tiene el cabello de yuriy- menciono al ver el diminuto mechón rojo que sobresalí de su blanca cabecita…piel mas blanca como la nieve y una mejillas sonrosada

- mm se parece a kai de bebe pobrecito- a lo que kai solo puedo decir un leve gruñido

- cállate no ves que lo has despertado bryan- a lo que todos se asomaron para ver los ojos del bebe…y para sorpresa de todos tenia los ojos un hermoso azul ártico

- bienvenido Sion Hiwatari Ivanov – sonó dulcemente la voz de yuriy

-bueno sera mejor que nosotros nos marchemos para que yuriy disfrute a su bebe y lo alimente ay te lo encargamos kai- se despidió burlonamente bryan

- nos vemos luego yuriy – finalizo el kot……mas en la salida del hospital rei tomo el brazo de bryan y se reclino en su hombro y dijo

- Bryan… será posible que tu y yo también tengamos un hijo- con un deje de melancolía o tristeza al saber que a lo mejor no se podría

- habrá que intentarlo- mientras volteaba a ver a rei y sonreía pervertidamente

FIN

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bien por fin e terminado el bendito fic espero aya sido de si agrado aunque sea un poco ya se esperaban un lemon de kai y yuriy pero no se no me sentía preparada para un lemon de ellos pero lo compense ( si asi se le puede llamar a eso ) con un bryan y rei ( admito me empieza a gustar la pareja)**

**Bueno ahora gracias a los que me enviaron review ( me pregunto si se acordaran que el fic existe XD)**

**GabZ: gracias momy por leer el fic y aunque sea tarde pero seguro llego el final jaja la teoría del conejito me gusto mucho…me pregunto si tu y mi dady me hicieron así XD jaj espero te aya gustado este capitulo **

**Alexa Hiwatari : que bueno que te aya gustado y te ayas divertido espero este también te guste**

**Dani Hiwatari: sister que bueno que te gusto y si te justo ver a bryan y rei juntos pues espero te aya agradado el lemon**

**Mayari HiIvKu**** despues de mucho tiempo la continuacion perdon por la tardanza**

**Nekoili:  también sorry por la tardanza y al igual que dani espero les guste el lemon realmente esta pareja a mi tambien me empieza a gustar mucho ( mas porque la mayoría la otra pareja es yuriy y kai)**

**Pegasus R. Crawford****espero que aya sido de tu agrado y gracias por el review**

**O-Rhin-San**** sister no te preocupes tu siempre estas al pendiente de mis fic en el foro y aquí la mayoría de veces, wauu en tus favoritos que halago gracias sister**

**MAX: muchas gracias por el animo lamento la demora pero gracias por el review**

**PPBKAI****sister gracias por tomar tu valioso tiempo para leer el fic las quiero mucho a todas muchas gracias ppbkai porque siempre aunque sea en el foro estas pendiente de mi**

**Juez: a que pobre de tu oido jaja y tu amigo pues diferentes gustos gracias por el review me gusta mucho que les haya agradado**

**Muchas gracias a todos pero saben que….esto no se acaba falta el epilogo si lo se van a decir ya para de escribir te tardaste mucho y para el epilogo también pues les dire que lo estoy empezando a escribir pero lo tendrán listo muy pronto,**

**Bueno nos vemos POKA los quiero mucho **

/-/-/-Aunque ahora no estes a mi lado, ni te pueda ver, siempre estaras en mi mente y cororazon/-/-/-


	4. Epilogo

Si el fin del mundo al fin termino este fic lo se, fue el primero que hice y apenas lo termino, no me culpen T.T es que los demás fic no me dejaron jeje

Bryan: será mejor para todos si empiezas a escribir antes de que se te valla la idea

Amm cual idea? n.nU (bryan: ¬¬) a ok ya mejor le empiezo e aquí el ultimo capitulo de siiii otra vez lamento lo de la tardanza n.n

Capitulo 4- Reunión?

* * *

/Pov HIWATARI JR /

Han pasado 15 años desde mi nacimiento… se les hace mucho verdad? Pues verán primero que nada me llamo Sion Hiwatari Ivanov y soy el hijo del gran empresario Kai Hiwatari que a pesar de tener ya 34 años no se ve tan grande ( u.u traga años) y mi otro papa Yuriy Ivanov. Si se preguntan como demonios nací de dos hombres pues se quedan sin respuestas, porque? Porque se me hace algo complicado de explicar y muy problemático, solo les diré que gracias a eso mis papas fueron muy ricos (mas?) y sacaron ese método ahora parece que cada día hay mas población jajaja. Bueno regresando a lo que voy, yo…

-Sion, ven vamos a jugar- me llamo Brandon, si ese chico que ven ahí de cabello corto platinado y ojos ámbar tiene 13 años y es el hijo de rei kon y bryan kuznetzov es muy atractivo verdad?. Pues les diré que el es mi novio aunque no le digan a nuestros padres por que si no de por si no se llevan bien menos al saber que sus hijos andan de novios, solo yuriy y rei saben de esto.

-ya voy- me dirijo así su lado y antes de entrar a la mansión mi papa se me atraviesa en el camino

-Sion prometiste cuidar a tu hermanita Krys- y de sus piernas se deja asomar una niña de cabello rojo y ojos rojos, ok ella es Krystal mi pequeña hermana de 7 años, maldigo la vez k mis papas se emborracharon y por descuido nació esa cosa que llamo hermana.

-Pero papa le prometí a brandon que le mostraría un nuevo videojuego en mi cuarto- dije sin mas es que esta bien si quiero a mi hermana pero es a veces una gran molestia

-No veo porque no pueda estar con ustedes…bueno si no quieres que se entere tu padre de esto- finalizo, como odio cuando me dirige esa mirada y peor aun saca a mi padre como amenaza, ni modo que haré tomo la mano de brandon y con la otra la de krystal por lo menos tengo un pretexto para tomarle la mano ahora.

-esta bien vayan- dijo mi papa a lo que no lo pensé dos veces y Salí casi corriendo de ahí

/Pov HIWATARI /

A que bien me siento hoy creo que iré al jardín con los demás, estos papeles ya están ordenados así que tengo tiempo de sobra, me dirijo a abrir la puerta y en cuanto eso pasa siento a Sion chocar contra mi.

-disculpa padre- a lo que yo solo asiento pero antes de que se vallan logro ver como van tomados de la mano y con krystal atrás de ellos a lo que no aguanto molestarlo un momento y sin dejarlo pasar.

-Y eso? – pregunto señalando sus manos juntas con los dedos entrelazados, puedo ver como el pequeño brandon se sonroja y agacha la cabeza ja como me recuerda a rei son idénticos en actitud, y mi hijo solo se sonroja levemente

-Pues le quería mostrar a brandon un nuevo videojuego y pues este- lo dudaba no sabia que contestarme, ja me fascina verlo así se parece a yuriy en ciertos modo me pregunto se ya sabrán que se que son novios, digo demasiadas quedadas a dormir uno en casa del otro y salir a todos lados juntos una que otra vez tomados de la mano no me hacen tonto, y que tan obvios podrán ser que hasta el idiota de bryan se dio cuenta pero bueno ya k son cosas de ellos.

-Esta bien vayan los dos yo me llevo a Krystal no esta bien que ella moleste a los novios – y de solo ver la cara atónita de los dos no pude evitar reír a lo que procedí a cargar a Krystal y llevarla al jardín. Mientras los otro dos quedaban en shock

/Pov NORMAL/

Estaban todos ahí afuera en la piscina a excepción de dos adolescentes dentro de la mansión.

-kai ven a nadar- dijo un pelirrojo desde la alberca a el recién llegado a lo k este se desvisto quedando en un short y metiéndose junto a su pequeña hija.

-que Krystal no se había ido con brandon y sion?- pregunto un pelinegro mientras ayudaba a nadar a su otro hijo de 4 años de cabello negro y ojos lavanda.

-si pero me la traje ocupan un poco de privacidad esos dos- le respondió a rei mientras ponía a krystal en un pequeño chapoteadero y se acercaba a yuriy para abrazarlo

-Pero Kai tu bien sabes que ya no son niños inocentes que digamos como se te ocurre dejarlos solos- le contesto mientras dejaba a su otro niño con krystal

- o vamos kot no puede ser tan malo déjalos que experimenten cosas nueva jaja- se rio bryan mientras sujetaba a rei de la cintura-

- vaya bryan lo estas tomando muy bien a pesar que tu hijo salga con el de kai, realmente no me lo esperaba de ti ya sabes siempre diciendo odio a hiwatari y cosas asi –

-Bueno yuriy toma en cuenta que también es TU hijo y eso me deja mas tranquilo jajaja lo único malo es que como brandon se parece mucho a rei en actitud terminara siendo el uke jajaj…auch- termino sintiendo un codazo por parte de un rei muy sonrojado

A lo que los demás al ver la expresión de bryan empezaron a reir… y continuaron con su charlas

Mientras los otros dos pequeños se divertían en el chapoteadero otros dos estaban en una habitación del cuarto

-Sion..yo este…- decía algo tímido mientras sentía cada vez mas la cercanía de el otro

-te amo brando- y a lo que aprovecho la timidez de el platinado para besar esos labios, ambos con un beso torpe pero que poco a poco irían agarrando experiencia.

FIN

* * *

Bueno empezando por pedirles disculpas porque este es el ultimo capitulo y a pesar de eso es el mas corto sorry por mi falta de imaginacion pero el epilogo inicial lo perdi T.T y saque este espero sea de su agrado y gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic en especial a los que dejaron review

alexa hiwatari: descuida no hay problema me facina que te guste y pues e aqui el ultimo capitulo espero sea de tu agrado si no me dice je

andy galadrim:me alegra que te aya gustado y que lo hayas leido me facinan tus historias y es para mi muy especial que te ayas tomado el tiempo de leerlas nos vemos luego bye

gracias por leerme y aguantarme este tiempo porque se que hay personas que siguieron este fic pero nunca dejaron review no es reproche simplemente un gracias a esos que no tienen nombre


End file.
